


Time is of the Essence

by MyfeelsAreDead



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyfeelsAreDead/pseuds/MyfeelsAreDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mei is worried about the Chronal Accelerator and Tracer is pretty annoyed until Mercy talks to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time is of the Essence

Tracer woke up covered in sweat with a little bit of a jolt. The bed she was in was lightly moving and she heard little noises to the left of her. She looked over at the heavier woman in the blue tank top who was trying, and failing to not wake Tracer up. "D- did he tell you luv?" Tracer mumbled out, knowing exactly what had brought on this sobbing fit. "What's going to happen if he can't f-" "it's going to be fixed lu-" "B-but what if it doesn't?!?" Mei was now almost yelling. "C'mon Mei, dear. He's fixed it before." Tracer hated when the chronal accelerator needed maintenance. It always made Mei a mess. "But what i-if I never see" she sobbed for a moment. "See you again?" Tracer huffed. "Listen. Winston invented the thing. He'll know what to do. Hell, he's the one who knows how the thing works." She tried to give a confident smile but Mei only nodded and reached her arms around Tracer, snuggling her face in the crook of Tracer's side and eventually drifted to sleep.

Tracer awoke and felt around the large bed. She was alone. She pouted and audibly sighed before getting out of the bed to wash up before she started her day. She wore a simple t-shirt and a pair of running shorts. Walking downthe hall towards the kitchen she heard and argument going on in another room. "You don't even know that much about physics!" It was Winston. "At least I'd know some of the terms! Just please!" Tracer sighed again, walking away from Mei and Winston's arguing and got a cup of coffee from the freshly brewed pot. "Thank you Mercy." She muttered to herself. "You're very welcome, Lena." Mercy smiled. Tracer jumped a bit but quickly got a hold of herself. "So what's going on with you today luv?" Tracer said, trying to act like yelling couldn't be heard. Mercy shook her head, lightly chuckling to herself.

"So what's gotten into your friend?" Tracer blushed at the wink she got from the doctor. "She's just... she gets like this every time I get maintenance. She gets really scared, like she's not going to see me again." Tracer didn't understand what was happening until Mercy started laughing and wouldn't stop for a good minute or two. "So you're not very happy with the one you love being scared of you dying?!?" Mercy wiped a tear from her face as Tracer pouted like a 10 year old. "Fareeha! Come in here one moment please!" In mere seconds the Egyptian woman peaked in the doorway. "What did you need Ang?" Phara gingerly stepped beside Mercy. "Our little friend is having trouble with her" she made air quotations. "Friend." Phara nodded. "What's the issue?" 

"So she's too worried about you?" Fareeha said as she raised an eyebrow at Mercy. "Lena. It is common to be very frightened when their lover is in danger. I'm always afraid when Fareeha goes into the skies." Pharaoh nodded. "Haven't you been scared about Mei in any way?" Phara asked. Tracer nodded. "When she uses that stupid cryo thing. It makes me so scared to see her frozen, she looks dead." "Heya!" Mei said loudly, waving at Tracer and the group. Tracer jumped and smiled at Mei. "Hey, luv." Tracer said blushing as she felt an arm wrap around her waist. The larger woman kissed the taller on the cheek before speaking. "Winston said he'd teach me about the chronal accelerator!" She was practically bouncing with joy As she hugged Tracer tight as she blusher at the two other heroes in the room. "We'll leave you two be. Remember what we told you Lena." Mercy said before jumping into Phara's arms. Phara glared but just huffed and kept walking. "What we're you taking about Lena?" Mei stared up at her. "How sweet you are, luv. Also are you alright from the freeze thingy you did last week your hand looks weird still." Tracer was walking back to their room. "For the 100th time, Lena. Yes." Mei smirked. "You should know that from two nights ago." The taller giggled. "Why can't you be so confident to everyone else?" "Because I love you Lena." "Love ya too. Are you sure your hand's okay? It looks weird."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at writing long things. Or writing at all. Just to wanted another Tracer and Mei story


End file.
